ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin Turner
Griffin Turner is the current Elemental Master of Speed who competed in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. As the tournament progressed, Turner proved to be a worthy competitor, and eventually became an ally of the Ninja as Chen revealed his true intentions and stole everyone's elements. After reclaiming their powers, the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Turner and his allies rallied the people of Ninjago to fight Chen's followers at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were overpowered until Garmadon sacrificed himself to curse Chen's army. Months later, Nadakhan impsoned Turner and the other Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate all opposition.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789170508860235776 After Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After the supposed demise of the original Ninja, Turner and many others would form a new team under Lloyd in a bid to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive rule. Griffin was captured by Garmadon's forces and broke free after receiving word of the Ninjas' return. He helped in defeating the Colossus and watched as Ninjago was freed from the Sons of Garmadon's leadership. History Griffin Turner was born as a descendant of the original Elemental Master of Speed. At one point he managed to unlock his True Potential, and shortly after the defeat of The Overlord was invited by Master Chen to participate in the Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Turner arrived at the New Ninjago City docks, accompanied by the rest of the Elemental Masters, including the Ninja, as they boarded Chen's Ferry. During the voyage, he proudly showed off his element of Speed, racing around the boat as Garmadon explained his bloodline relation to the original Elemental Master of Speed, bragging about his powers. He later bore witness to Kai's battle with Karlof. Only One Can Remain Arriving on Chen's Island, he was acknowledged by Master Chen alongside the other competitors, where he was told the rules and prize of the Tournament of Elements. After being dismissed, he headed to his room, only for the Tournament to unexpectedly ensue. Heading outside to claim a Jadeblade, he fought with the Paleman and Gravis, only to notice Cole heading for one of the Jadeblades. Sensing an opportunity, he managed to evade his opponents and claim the Jadeblade, taunting Cole for his slowness before inserting the blade into the statue and securing his role in the Tournament. Afterwards, he cheered for Kai when the former defeated Karlof, only to be silenced after witnessing the Master of Metal fall into a trapdoor, becoming concerned for his own fate. The Search for Zane Later that day, Griffin Turner decided to start training out in the courtyard alongside the other Elemental Masters, entertained by kabuki performers. During his training, the Ninja managed to sneak past him so he couldn't expose their wandering and get them eliminated. Versus The next morning, Turner ate breakfast in the cafeteria, only to be interrupted by Chen over the speakers, who summoned him alongside Neuro, Bolobo, Kai, Ash, and Gravis to fight, prompting Turner to grin in anticipation. Arriving an arena, with the nearby peach tree holding the Jadeblade, he clashed with the Master of Gravity, initially taunting him, only for Gravis to retaliate by burying him in several rose blossoms. Even as Gravis attempted to summon the Jadeblade to his grasp, however, Turner managed to snatch it from him in time, securing his victory. Upon seeing Gravis being forced down a trapdoor with a sandbag, Griffin questioned how many buttons Chen's throne had in shock. Following his victory, he watched Kai's battle with Ash, and was part of the audience for Cole and Jay's battle. Ninja Roll The next day, Turner witnessed Skylor's battle and ensuing victory over Jacob. When Chen declared the Masters would be rewarded with jewels, he was initially excited, only to be angered at the ninja when Chen destroyed them, declaring Cole and Jay's insubordination to be his reason, and declaring that the Masters would have to sleep in the cafeteria that night. Later that night, following asleep, Turner was awoken by Clouse and several Cultists, who strapped roller skates on his feet and directed him to the Thunder Blade Arena. Being told the rules of the match between Chamille and Lloyd, Turner promptly sided with the Master of Form, still disgruntled by the ninjas' actions punishing him. Racing along the track, he battled the ninja, taking his time to single out Jay and use his speed to send him flying through the arena, eventually throwing him into Lloyd. When Jay told him about Chen's intentions to take their elements for a spell, Turner was initially skeptical, but had his trust cemented upon Neuro's agreement, working to help the ninja win, and cheering for Lloyd's victory. As the Tournament of Elements progressed, Turner attempted to enlist Shade into their alliance, but failed. Spy for a Spy Turner participated in the victory dinner to celebrate the final eight Elemental Masters making it to the final round of the Tournament. Chen, addressing the Masters, confirmed that he was stealing their elements, only to claim that he planned to give the Staff of Elements to the winner. Excited by the prospect of having the elements under his control, Turner was quick to turn on the ninja, pointing out that they might be lying to the others to win themselves. Later, he and the rest of the competitors met up in Kai's room to figure out who was the spy amongst their alliance, looking at Skylor suspiciously, and vice-versa. When asked to show his back to prove the lack of a Cultist tattoo and his innocence, Turner enthusiastically complied. When Shade attempted to escape, Turner spotted him, and later helped an injured Jay remove the painting that had fallen on him. Spellbound For the next event in the tournament, Griffin and the other fighters boarded a blimp and were taken high above the island. Now suspicious of the Ninja, he declared that Jay would be the next one out of the tournament because of his broken leg. To his horror, he was told shortly afterwards that he would be dropped out of the blimp alongside the other Masters, but succeeded in grabbing one of the parachutes. He also shouted to Jay who ancidentally landed on it. A little time later he landed on the island safely and started his search for Nya, as part of the goal of the round. During his search, he was somehow captured by the Cultists (off-screen) and imprisoned aboard the D.B. Express alongside the other competitors, save Lloyd, while Skylor revealed her status as the spy. He was seen staring at Kai after he was captured looking sad, due to knowing what fate awaits them. The Forgotten Element Captured, Griffin was placed in Vengestone cuffs as he and the other captive Masters were brought before Chen. While doing so, he noted to Shade that the Ninja were right about Chen all along as Shade commented it should have seemed obvious. Griffin was then taunted by the villain and had his element taken from him alongside the other imprisoned Masters, demoted to working in the Noodle Factory. Meeting up with those who had lost before them, Griffin helped Karlof construct a Roto Jet, and with the rest of the Masters helped push it around, navigating it through the factory as Cole blasted their way to freedom. Along with the other Masters, Griffin rescued Garmadon and Nya from the Anacondrai Serpent by launching missiles causing the ceiling to give out, killing the serpent before coming to Lloyd, Kai, and Skylor's rescue, interrupting the spell's ceremony. Upon the destruction of the Staff of Elements, Griffin regained his powers and helped defeat the Cultists. With Chen in hiding, the Masters took control of the island and Griffin was seen escorting the prisoners alongside Gravis and the Paleman. The Day of the Dragon Griffin continued to keep guard over the imprisoned Cultists alongside Neuro, bragging about how he could easily win the Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever; however, when Neuro sensed a message from Skylor, Griffin rushed to warn the Ninja of this. He was amazed by Lloyd creating an Elemental Dragon as Karlof told him he wished he could do that. Later, he welcomed the rest of the Ninja, save Zane, Kai and Skylor, back to the camp. However, the spell activated, and Griffin watched as Garmadon and the imprisoned Cultists were transformed into Anacondrai. Challenging a Cultist, he was quickly defeated, remarking on their enhanced speed before retreating into Chen's Palace with the other Masters, only to realize that the Cultists had left, stranding them on the island. He noted that Chen's conquest of Ninjago would put their families in danger. However, when Zane arrived with the Titanium Dragon, Turner was amazed by him summoning a dragon as well before Kai and Skylor arrived on Elemental Fire Dragon. The two Ninja stated all of them had the power to do so as they needed to put their fear aside and awaken it. With that Turner managed to conquer his fear and summon the Elemental Speed Dragon, flying back to Ninjago with his fellow allies to stop Chen. The Greatest Fear of All Flying on his Dragon, Griffin arrived at New Ninjago City first, scouting the area for any Cultists, only to find none. Lloyd tells them to keep watch on the city before he and the Ninja take refuge in the Samurai X Cave. Later on, he gathered on the highway with the other Elemental Masters to intercept several Noodle Trucks carrying Cultists, only for the trucks to split up, heading to other villages and forcing Turner to chase after one of them by himself. However, to his horror, he discovered that the trucks were completely empty, realizing it was all a ruse so Chen could conquer Jamanakai Village, unchallenged. The fear that his actions have put so many people in danger causes Turner to lose control of his dragon and left him stranded. The Corridor of Elders Griffin soon hears a mental message from Lloyd (through Neuro) and is told to regroup with the others. He soon makes it to the Samurai X Cave, where Griffin impatiently suggested fighting the Cultists head on, only to be calmed down by Master Wu and told that they would make their stand in the Corridor of Elders. Later, alongside the rest of the Elemental Alliance, Serpentine, and other allies, Griffin fought off the Cultists at the Corridor of Elders. After the Cultists were banished to the Cursed Realm because of Garmadon's sacrifice, Griffin celebrated alongside everyone else, and offered future help to the Ninja before going on to help clean up the wreckage left behind from the battle. Skybound At a later point in time, Griffin would be confronted by Nadakhan and trapped inside the Djinn Blade as a result. Operation Land Ho! .]] While Jay was attempting to rescue his friends from the Djinn Blade, Griffin floated by, unfortunately being left unnoticed by his fellow Elemental Master. The Way Back Following Jay's final wish, Turner was freed from the Djinn Blade, presumably with no memory of the events of the season. Hunted Firstbourne Griffin Turner along with Karlof and Shade save Lloyd, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Dareth, and Misako from the Sons of Garmadon. While taking down a few grunts, Turner casually greeted his old friends and stated it looked like they needed help as Skylor appeared to help everyone get away. Iron & Stone Turner greeted the Resistance when they made it to the Garbage Depot. He expressed his sorrow for the Marooned Ninja but Misako told him they found clues leading them to the assumption that they are alive. Radio Free Ninjago The Resistance watched as Lloyd led Dareth in a fight against Karlof. When Karlof won, Lloyd suggested they make a plan. They drove near the base of Borg Tower. They made their way into Borg Tower. When they see Garmadon nearby, Skylor copied Shade's Shadow and Paleman's Light to hide them. When Garmadon and Harumi left, they continued their mission. They made it to the broadcasting station and tied up the Sons of Garmadon. They broadcasted Lloyd's speech and escaped before the other Sons of Garmadon could stop them. How to Build a Dragon The Resistance celebrated Lloyd's speech. They started planning on who else they could recruit to help them. The Gilded Path When the Sons of Garmadon attacked the Garbage Depot, the Resistance fought them. They were eventually taken to Kryptarium Prison. Two Lies, One Truth While in his cell, Griffin passed the time by pacing around with his Speed. Green Destiny Griffin is in his cell before he overhears the guards saying the Ninja have returned. Hearing this, Griffin is happy to learn this and, along with Ronin and Karlof, broke out. Griffin then freed everyone else from their cells allowing them to overpower the guards and escape the prison. Making it back to Ninjago, Turner joined in defeating the Colossus with the chains along with the Ninja and their other allies. After Lloyd defeated Garmadon, Griffin celebrated the city being freed of the villain's tyranny. In LEGO Dimensions (non-canon) Turner is a non-playable character in LEGO Dimensions. He appears as a boss in the Ninjago level "The Element of Surprise" and a quest in the Ninjago Hub World. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Turner is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 500,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 3: Spinjago Chase. He uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities, though is able to run faster than other characters. Appearances Notes *He is one of the only Elemental Masters to appear physically in a LEGO set, with the others being Karlof and Skylor, Tox, Paleman (However, they appear in the Ultra Agents sets) Shade and Ash are available in a battle pack, and Neuro is available in a Bricktober set. *Turner is the only Elemental Master, besides the Ninja, to appear and speak in every episode of Season Four. *His hair is different in the Tournament of Elements book. *During Season 4, he does not take off his sunglasses, although his expression without them is on his second face of his minifigure. *He is one of the five Elemental Masters to have a last name, the others being Lloyd, Jay, Jacob, and Skylor. *In LEGO Dimensions, Chen refers to Griffin as the "Master of Speed and Time." Although this goes against the TV series, it could be a relevant factor due to the light-speed theory in that "time slows down while approaching the speed of light." This is also shown in his minifigure, where an hourglass is drawn and a clock shuriken is tucked in his belt. *His initials are GT, a type of race car. This hints at his super speed. *He is seen inside the Djinn Blade in "Operation Land Ho!" It was confirmed by Tommy Andreasen that he was captured because Nadakhan hunted the Elemental Masters off-screen. *He is one of three Elemental Masters that wear shades. **The other two are Jacob Pevsner and Paleman. *Griffin appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. He can be unlocked by achieving silver medal status or higher in "The Deadly Arena" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 120,000 studs. *He is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. *Griffin, along with Skylor, Shade, and Karlof reappeared in the first episode of Season 9 to help the Resistance when they are cornered by the Sons of Garmadon. Gallery Turner.png|Turner's minifigure Vyr 6362DSCF8813.jpg|Griffin Turner minifigure without shades C3L9xyhXAAAyu3D.jpg|First concept GriffinTurnerCGI.png MOS40Turner.png|Griffin on Chen's blimp MoS40ContenstantsWaitingForChallenge.png MoS40ContenstantsSeeingNya.png MoS40GriffingActivatesParachute.png MoS63Green1.png|Turner within the Djinn Blade. Elemental-masters.png GriffinTurnerS9.png|Griffin appears in Season 9. Screenshot_20180901-223330.png IMG_20181027_223915.jpg IMG_20181027_173149.jpg SoRTurnerFig.png|In Shadow of Ronin DTurnerRun.png|Griffin Turner in LEGO Dimensions DTurner.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions LDTurner.png LDTurnerTkn.png TLNMVGGriffin Turner.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie References pl:Griffin Turner de:Freddy Flink Category:Humans Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Speed Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Heroes Category:2018 characters Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Kryptarium Inmates